fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medusa/@comment-33415838-20171122165211/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171122223357
When I answer these questions, I generally try to give the situations where each Servant would have an advantage over the other. I apologize if this is tedious, but since I don't know your playstyle or team, I feel like this is the most effective way: Stats: Being an SR, Martha has an advantage here. Both have the same 1x multiplier. Decks: Medusa's QQAAB vs QAAAB. Medusa for Quick Teams, Martha for Arts. Skillset: Medusa's pretty selfish with her skills, seeing as her NP gain and attack up affect only her. However, her Stun can come in handy at times and mean the difference between victory and defeat. Martha's skills focus on healing and debuff removal. A little something to note is that you need to wait for their Strengthenings to get their final skills. Martha's second skill will also upgrade after said Strengthening. Martha's passive skills have higher ranks than Medusa, but Medusa's also got an Independent Action Rank C, increasing her Crit Attack Damage by 6%. NP: Both possess AoE NPs, with Medusa's being Quick and Martha's being Buster. At their respective levels, Medusa edges out Martha with a multiplier of 1000% while Martha's got a measly 475%. However, given Martha's skillset, you should already know that Martha is meant as a healer/debuff remover. Their overcharges increase Party Crit Star gen and reduce enemy defense respectively. Bear in mind that Martha's superior stats may allow her to gain an edge over Medusa in NP damage if she's levelled up enough. Also remember: Medusa will be able to Quick Brave Chain with her NP, drawing out the most potential in her deck. Sadly, this is something Martha can't do. Quick Teams: Medusa has a clear edge here, given her mostly Quick-oriented deck and Quick-type NP. Her NP's overcharge allows her to increase the party's Crit Star gen and C-rank Independent Action boosts her Crit Attack damage. Arts Teams: Martha takes the win here with her mostly Arts-oriented deck. While none of her skills help her NP gain (Medusa's Bloodfort Andromeda gives her 20% NP gauge and 3-turn NP gen increase), her QAAAB deck increases the chances of Arts-chaining. She also has better NP gain than Medusa. Buster Teams: I probably have to give this one to Martha, given her Buster NP. Given her utility belt of a skillset, she will be able to heal Berserkers while reducing an opponent's defense to make it easier for them to kill it. Costs: Medusa not only costs less to add to a team, but her Ascension materials are considerably less expensive and a pain to farm, with the worst thing being Feathers. Meanwhile Martha's got Claws and Scales. However, Medusa still needs some Hearts if you plan to max her Skills. Martha just needs more Scales. Consider replacing them with Santa Alter when she comes out and if she fits your playstyle. Santa Alter is to Buster as Martha is to Arts and Medusa is to Quick. Let me know if this helps and feel free to reply if you have any more questions.